The present invention broadly relates to mixing faucets or combination sets and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a change-over valve with automatic resetting. The present invention also relates to the use of the new and improved change-over valve for fluid flow mixing faucets and the like arranged at bath-tubs.
Generally speaking, the change-over valve with automatic resetting is of the type constructed for the change-over of a flowing medium from a first outlet to a second outlet, the flowing medium being delivered via a supply line or chamber, and comprising a valve member arranged in a housing, which valve member is movable by means of an actuating element between two valve seats associated to the first outlet and the second outlet, respectively. The valve member is held, as the case may be, in one of two end positions co-operating with the respective valve seats when impact pressure effected by the flowing medium prevails. The changeover valve also comprises means for resetting the valve member to an inoperative or neutral position in the absence of the aforesaid impact pressure.
Such a change-over valve with automatic resetting and normally assembled with a bath-tub fluid mixing faucet or combination set is actuatable by means of a draw-button or equivalent structure. In this manner, the fluid or water flow can be changed over or diverted from the bath-tub outlet to the shower outlet, i.e. to the shower. Impact or dynamic pressure generated by the water flow effects self-holding or self-retaining of the change-over valve in the position "shower". Upon interruption of water flow, a re-adjusting or restoring spring provides for automatic re-setting or return to the position "bath-tub".
After using the shower, there remains in the feed or supply line thereof water that can form or produce a medium or culture for pathogenic agents such as, for example, microbes and bacteria. Since it is often a case of warm water and, furthermore, considering that the ambiant temperature in a bathroom ia as a rule relatively high, the reproduction of these pathogenic agents and germs is further promoted.
In connection with the incidence or occurrence of the legionnaires' disease, there has been observed that the causative organism thereof known under the term "legionella pneumophilia" can very strongly multiply in standing water. An infection in connection with this causative organism particularly results from breathing in or inhaling legionella-containing aerosol. Therefore, the danger or risk of infection is especially great or high when taking a shower, since shower bathing promotes the formation of aerosol.